


Father's Day

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Father's Day, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of midnight, it was Father’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt (write about dad)

Gibbs knew he was being more of a bastard than usual, but he didn’t seem to be able to do anything about it. It was the perfect combination of things guaranteed to set him off— they had been investigating the murder of a Marine’s young daughter, a gruesome and senseless crime that involved not just the violence of a stranger but the neglect of her parents. 

And, as of midnight, it was Father’s Day.

At least Gibbs had been smart enough to let Tony make the actual collar— he wasn’t sure he could have gotten the son of a bitch into the car without doing more than ‘accidentally’ banging his head into the doorframe. Tony had been quiet when he came back up to the bullpen, just went straight to his desk to start his report, with only a nod to McGee and Bishop. 

“Hey, boss,” said McGee, suddenly.

Gibbs took the report he held out. “Go home, McGee,” he said, shortly.

The younger agent nodded. “Right. Well, good night.”

“Good night— all of you.”

Tony and Bishop were right behind him, with their own reports, adding their goodnights as they gathered their gear.

“Oh, and boss?” said Tony, as the elevator door _pinged_ open. “Check your drawer.”

Gibbs waited until the door closed again, then looked in his bottom desk drawer. Inside was a pile of envelopes, and Gibbs opened them, one by one, until he had a line of brightly-colored Father’s Day cards on his desk.

He smiled.

THE END


End file.
